


Giggles

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Kurt giggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Giggles  
> Pairing: Kurt/Puck  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Making Kurt giggle  
> Notes: Written for the glee_fluff_meme prompt Puck loves making Kurt giggle  
> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Puck loves making Kurt laugh especially as he's been the cause of too many tears in the past. Sometimes he giggles, not quite like a girl, because Kurt has pointy elbows as Puck discovered the last time he said that. It's more that when he's giggling he's devoid of that mask he shows the world where he acts like the world is beneath him.

Puck knows that it's a defence mechanism so when Kurt drops the act he feels privileged to get a glimpse of real Kurt and he's messed up far too much in the past to ever abuse that trust again. Something as simple as watching a movie or listening to Kurt talk with his dad shows him how much effort it must take for Kurt to get through the days.

He's made it his mission to get Kurt laughing whenever he can and of course school has gotten better because a beating triumphs over a slushie and anyone who thinks of targeting anyone in Glee has him to deal with now. It took Karofsky a few times to get the message but they can walk the halls safely.

Puck would never admit to being sappy but his stomach does this weird flippy thing when Kurt smiles at him. It’s a great incentive to make Kurt giggle and he’s proud whenever he gets a laugh. His greatest success happens one day in school by the lockers and Mercedes gives him this nod of approval as Kurt laughs loudly. It’s understandable that Kurt has needed to build these walls around him but little by little he hopes to dismantle them even if he does have to resort to tickling his boyfriend at school.


End file.
